Many garments are displayed in retail stores when suspended from a garment hanger which clamp one end of the garment. Typical hangers used for such displays are molded of plastic and are exemplified by the hangers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,698,607 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER, issued Oct. 17, 1972 and 3,767,092 entitled GARMENT CLAMPING HANGER WITH SLIDABLE LOCKING CLIP, issued Oct. 23, 1973.
Such hangers are used to display slacks, pants, skirts, shorts and swimming trunks, for example. They are also used to display items other than apparel such as towels, napkins and similar fabric items. Garments displayed for sale are normally displayed on rectangular or circular racks with the garments so supported that only the ends of the hangers are visible to the customer unless the hanger and garment are removed from the rack. While it is common practice to divide the rack into zone separated by size markers with each zone devoted exclusively to one size, this practice frequently experiences difficulty due to customers removing a garment with the hanger attached and later returning it to the rack in a different size zone. If each hanger and its garment were individually identified as to size, subsequent customers would be immediately informed and would be less inconvenienced. It also would be advantageous to store management to be able to accurately determine the stock condition of each size without having to make a garment-by-garment inventory check. There are various other circumstances in both the handling and the display of garments hung from these clamp type hangers where individual size information displayed at the end of the hanger would be a convenience to both customer and the sales staff. Particularly would these be true after a very active customer period when numerous garments have been taken down and were not promptly rehung.